The present invention relates to a tape cassette having a pivotally movable lid or cover for a front opening defined in a tape cassette casing, and a cassette recorder using such a tape cassette.
There is known a tape cassette for use in video tape recorders, which has a pivotable lid for closing an opening in a cassette casing to prevent the tape surface from being smeared with fingerprints and/or dirt, and a locking device for locking the pivotable lid in a closed position. The known tape cassette has however been disadvantageous in that the lid can be intentionally opened or inadvertently or accidentally since a release member for the locking device is exposed on a side of a cassette half.